conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Vāgøgjaskt
Vag Islander? That was probably inspired by Blob. -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) Nah, not really. It's around Vågsøy in modern Norway so I kinda went with an etymological name. 18:39, November 5, 2014 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate Wouldn't it be anglicized Vaag? -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) No, that'd be Danified. 19:02, November 5, 2014 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate Doesn't Danish have <å> too? Or does the Danish <å> have different phonetic value? -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) Older Norwegian and Danish used instead of <å> for a long time, and I can still dig up some Danish texts that use instead of <å>. 19:43, November 5, 2014 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate Oh. Well besides some texts with instead of <å> I've also seen English or so transcriptions of Norwegian and Danish names with as transcription of <å>. Oddly, I've never seen such transcriptions of Swedish. Anyway I don't care about it so much, but I just wanted to tell there can be someone who'll misinterpret that. xD -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) Get on ze konlawng chart ples. Gękō is love, Gękō is life. (talk) 22:54, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Just curious, what's that SSm thing? -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) You can hover over the abbreviations! It's South Sámi! 14:16, January 24, 2015 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate Try to highlight it in some way then o: -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) Maðʀ Just a nitpick: wouldn't the /ɐ/ in the word "maðʀ" under R-stems be nasalized as it derives from a nasal assimilation? Ælfwine (talk) 00:20, July 18, 2016 (UTC) It doesn't, though! It derives from a very specific pre-Norse shift: all /nnz/ shift to /þz/ which then end up as /ðʀ/; I copied the change. The First Grammarian, who otherwise indicated nasal vowels in his Grammatical Treatise, explicitly wrote without nasalisation. The same applies to (Icel. "gunnur"), (Icel. "munnur") and some others that had -nnz in Pre-Norse. If it were nasal assimilation, it'd probably be something like (like a regular ʀ-stem, with -nʀ > -nn assimilation). 00:30, July 18, 2016 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate Yet one would think that the vowel nasalization would stick around before /nnz/, would it not? Regardless, that is an interesting part of Old Norse historical linguistics, thanks. Ælfwine (talk) 00:44, July 18, 2016 (UTC) I agree! Though, I assume it was lost before nasalisation spread from nasals to vowels that weren't nasalised; Proto-Germanic allowed only final vowels to be nasalised, stemming from Proto-Indo-European *-m (like the Germanic genitive plural *-ǫ̂ deriving from PIE *-oHom), and I assume that the change of /nnz/ to /þz/ happened before nasalisation spread even to stressed syllables. 00:49, July 18, 2016 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate A Priori? Is it a priori or a posteriori? Maxseptillion77 (talk) 05:33, June 29, 2015 (UTC) The very first chunk of text on the page explains just that: :Vāgøgjaskt (or in English, Vag Islander) is a classical Germanic language once spoken in and around the Norwegian fylke of Sogn og Fjordane. It gets its name from the isle of Vågsøy where the first manuscripts were discovered. Vag Islander is a Northwest Germanic language; belonging to the same primary branch as Old Norse, it has close ties to several nearby North Germanic languages. 08:22, June 29, 2015 (UTC) ~) The Elector, Darkness Immaculate Oh -_-. I was looking for words specifying a priori, a postiori, etc and I must have skimmed over that. So it's an a postiori. Maxseptillion77 (talk) 17:30, June 29, 2015 (UTC)